


Hidden In Plain Sight

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Are The Very Best Friends, Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Merlin has been keeping a secret. Gwen and the knights figure out what it is.Written for Merthur Week 2020 Day 7: Free day + Magic reveal
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068728
Comments: 24
Kudos: 208
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Hidden In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> No, no, no!!! This is *wails* the very end *sobs* of Merthur Week *collapses in a pool of tears* Seriously. I'm pretty sure this is the best thing to come out of 2020 and the mods are amazing for thinking up and putting in the hard work to host such a brilliant fest.
> 
> I'm already crying enough, so please don't think I'm making money from this endeavor or claiming this franchise. My tears would flood the earth if you repost my work, so don't.

“You know,” Percival said, “I think Merlin might have been keeping something from us.”

“I think you’re right,” Elyan agreed. “Something big.”

“Something huge,” Leon added. “The kind of thing that would likely have gotten him killed when Uther was alive.”

“Like knights sneaking out with a keg of ale at midday?” Gwen teased.

“Don’t pull the innocent act,” Elyan shot back. “You’ve been sharing it with us.” 

“True, but I’m not a knight. Besides, it’s far too nice out to be cooped up inside today. I think Gwaine had a brilliant idea.”

“Thank you, Gwen. I always knew you were a wise woman,” Gwaine smiled at her. “And you’re right, Leon. Uther would have been livid. Which must be why Merlin kept it from all of us.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Percival said, “the way Lancelot won’t make eye contact, I’m pretty sure he knew.”

“He told you and not me?!”

“There’s no need to be jealous, Gwaine. I discovered his secret by accident and he made me promise not to tell anyone.”

“I suppose that hurts a little less,” Gwaine conceded, turning his attention back to his ale. “I mean, since he didn’t actually tell any of us…”

“Gwen, why are you blushing?” Elyan asked.

“No. He didn’t tell _you_. Although it makes sense, I suppose. You’ve known him the longest of any of us.”

“For what it’s worth, Gwaine, _I_ told _him._ ”

“You told Merlin his own secret? How does that even work?” Elyan looked confused.

“Well,” Gwen said, “At the time, I thought it was pretty obvious. I didn’t even realize he was trying to hide it. Honestly, I can’t believe it took the rest of you this long to figure it out. Anyway, I guess what I really did was help him come to terms with it. He tried to deny it at first, but I explained that there was no reason to be worried. It was something to be celebrated rather than hidden. At least when Uther wasn’t around.”

“I had a similar experience,” Lancelot said. “Once I caught a glimpse, I knew exactly what it was. When I mentioned what I’d seen, he tried to lie about it, but I wouldn’t let him. It just seemed wrong for him to deny something so important in his life.”

“Exactly,” Gwen said. “It’s such an intrinsic part of him…”

“Kind of beautiful, really,” Gwaine cut in. “Of course I’m going to give him ten kinds of hell for keeping it a secret for this long, but I am happy for him.”

“I wonder how Arthur took it when he first found out,” Percival said.

“Hard to know,” Leon replied. “I have nothing but respect for Arthur, but sometimes he speaks without thinking. If Merlin caught him on the wrong day or if he felt too overwhelmed at the news, it could have gone very badly.”

“We’ll have to ask him,” Gwaine said. “Because if Arthur reacted poorly or hurt Merlin’s feelings, I’ll…”

“Easy, Gwaine. Maybe plotting treason isn’t the best use of your afternoon.”

“Oh shut up, Elyan. It’s not treason if it’s Arthur. He’s more of a brother than a king - at least in the ways that matter.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Leon said.

There was a chorus of agreement from the others, followed by the clinking of mugs and enthusiastic gulping.

“Besides,” Percival said as he poured refills for the assembly, “even if Arthur didn’t handle Merlin’s confession very well at first, it’s pretty obvious that they’ve worked through any misunderstandings.”

“True,” Lancelot said. “Merlin spent so many years scared about what Arthur would think if he ever found out. I told Merlin there was no reason to worry.”

“Still,” Gwen said, “you can’t blame him for being hesitant. It takes a great deal of courage to display that degree of vulnerability.”

“Which is why I still say that Merlin is the bravest among us,” Lancelot said, raising his mug.

The others followed suit, singing praises about Merlin’s courage, kind heart, and loyalty, before again downing their drinks.

“Arthur’s really lucky to have met him,” Elyan said.

“We all are,” Gwaine said. “In all my travels before I came to Camelot, I never once met another like Merlin.”

“And he did wonders for Arthur,” Leon added. “Gwen, do you remember what Arthur was like before Merlin arrived? I hate to speak ill of my friend and my king, but…”

“He was a pompous ass. I was so proud of Merlin the first time he stood up to Arthur. The whole Lower Town was, if the truth is told.”

“I have to confess that I didn’t think he’d last that long as Arthur’s servant,” Leon continued. “But now it’s impossible to imagine one without the other. If Uther had only known…”

“That Merlin has magic.”

“That he would fall in love with Arthur.”

Lancelot and Gwen stared at each other, eyes wide in surprise.

“Merlin is a sorcerer?” Gwen asked.

“Well, yeah… but… he’s in love with Arthur?” Lancelot sounded just as confused as Gwen.

“He’s both,” Percival said. “Look up.”

Squinting against the glare of the midday sun, both Gwen and Lancelot turned their eyes skyward. There, for all of Camelot to see, were Merlin and Arthur, floating about fifty feet off the ground, wrapped in a tight embrace, oblivious to the world, too caught up in kissing each other to care that they were being watched by half the kingdom.

“Well… that’s…,” Lancelot said.

“It is,” Gwen agreed. “I told him Arthur felt the same way.”

“Seriously,” Elyan said. “You two _just_ noticed? Why do you think we chose this particular spot for our party? We’re far enough away from the trees and the towers to get a clear view.”

“The sun is bright today,” Lancelot explained.

“Exactly. Gaius says not to look directly at it.” Gwen took another sip of her ale, deliberately ignoring her brother’s muttered commentary about her apparent cluelessness.

“How long do you think they’ll stay up there?” Leon asked. “There wasn’t much on Arthur’s agenda for the afternoon, but he had asked me to meet with him to go over the garrison reports.”

“By the looks of things, I wouldn’t expect to see him again until morning,” Percival said. “Actually, make that at least noon. I think Merlin just put his hand on Arthur’s…”

“He did! And look at Arthur. I didn’t realize he was that flexible,” Gwaine said, voice full of awe.

“Let’s give our friends some privacy,” Leon pulled his eyes away from the sight above. “It would be rude to stare.”

“You’re no fun at all,” Elyan complained.

“No, he’s not,” Gwaine said, “but I am. Help me roll out the second keg I hid behind that bush over there. There’s no reason they should be the only ones shirking off work on such a perfect afternoon.”


End file.
